gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Tesni
__TOC__ Down on the Shore One of the first things in Tesni's memory, unsurprisingly, was one of her many scoldings. She was about 6, and as precocious youth, she was always getting in to things that she had no business being in. It started before the sun had even touched the horizon, and her Papa was preparing to take his small fishing boat out for the day. Upon arriving at the small boat, he was quite surprised to find the dark haired girl quite twisted in his fishing nets, fast asleep upon the deck. “Tesni! You damned girl what are ya doing!” the deep and hoarse voice bellowed. He began pulling and untwisting the net with loving expert care, all the while swearing under his breath. Tesni jumped and rolled, managing to tangle the net further despite the careful workings of the roughened hands. “I didn't meant to Papa! I was jus'... I wanted ta go out with you! To see the waves and the dolphes!” the tired girl rubbed her creamy golden eyes as she wriggled and squirmed, soon removing herself from the net with that strange bit of dexterity the young always seemed to have. “Dolphins...” the man corrected her, as he continued to untangle his net, checking over each inch to insure the girl hadn't ripped it. He was tall for a human, and at first glance someone might think he really was her father. His shoulder length dark hair rippled slightly in the wind, but his skin was far too pale to have fathered the copper skin little girl standing just behind him, pouting. “You can't today Tesni, ya gotta stay an' keep Mum company with tha new baby. She needs your help you know. I'll take you out next week, I promise. Now ya go back in an make sure Mum ain't got nothing for you to do before you go back to bed. And put my knife down.” The speech occurred with out so much as a glance over his shoulder, and so he missed the scowl when the little girl reached inside of her dirty tunic to produce his dagger, setting it down on the deck next to her before turning and running back into the house. “What did you do now m'little weed?” The blonde human asked from the table in the middle of the small cottage. She glanced up from the peas she was shelling, smiling slightly at the small girl. “Nothin', Mum... I promise... I just wanted to go out with Papa... Papa said Niima always sends the Dolphes out to see me when I go and I wanted to go see them!” She stomped through the house to stand next to the slender woman a moment, watching her skillfully split the pea pods open and pop them out into the waiting bowl. Shaking her head slightly, the woman reached out, implusively giving the girl a kiss on the cheek before releasing her. “That don't sound like nothing little one. And I know Papa don't bellow like that for nothin'... why don't you go check on yer brother before you go pull some carrots up for me... I'm makin' yer favorite tonight.” Tesni beamed suddenly at the mention of the meal, and quickly ran over to peer down into the small crib located by her parent's bed. “Ello little Nathen! Mum says we're havin' fish chowder tonight... but your too young to eat it.” she cooed quietly as she reached out to caress the chubby little human boy's cheek, a soft little smile on her face. After another moment she turned running quickly back to her mum's side. “Mum... tell me again why you call me yer little weed...” her voice was small, it was a normal stall tactic when she didn't wish to immediately go and do whatever task had recently been assigned to her. Chuckling softly, the woman shook her head a little, she knew the tactic well, but it wasn't a long story, so telling it seemed to cause very little harm. “It weren't very long ago, little girl, when me and your Papa had been trying to have a baby of our own... an' we weren't having any luck at all. So me and Papa decided that maybe onna the Arkati might help... we went to shrines of Oleani... and Imaera... and a whole buncha others, all while tryin' to have our own lil' one, but none of it worked.” “Finally we decided ta ask Niima... now mind you she mostly worries 'bout the sailors an them on the seas, but we didn't have much to lose. You know where the shrine is down the beach... so after we went and prayed our best an left an offer of the best fish your Papa caught, we walked back to the house,” pausing a moment, Tesni's Mum pushed the finished bowl of peas away from herself before lifting the little girl into her lap to hug her tightly. “We got barely half way home when we heard a little cry from the weeds, I rushed over... and there was this lil' bundle, her head barely over the edge of the water, cryin' for dear life.” “And so I picked you up... Papa and I decided Niima musta saw fit to save you from some sinkin' ship, and send you to us... and that, is why you're m'little weed... now go get them carrots so I can finish this chowder.” She kissed Tesni's cheek gently before setting the girl on the ground and standing. Picking up the bowl of peas, she made her way over the boiling pot over the fire, and dumped them in. Meanwhile, Tesni, with a large smile on her face, quickly scampered out the front door, heading for their little garden. First Port Tesni knew it was time, her parents were aging, her brother was growing, and she... wasn't. So much seemed to change around her now while she didn't. She knew those around her would always age faster... but at least she could spare herself the agony of watching her little family age their way to death. Her Mum cried when she told her she was going to leave... to go to Fairport to see the rest of the world. Papa had a vague look of pride after asking if she was going to find herself a ship to sail on, and little Nathen, well, not so little now at 14 seasons, nearly as tall as her with dark hair and the same deep tan as her Papa, seemed nearly as upset as Mum. It was more than a few days travel to Fairport, and by far the longest Tesni'd ever stayed off the sea. She quickly came to the realization that land-life was not particularly for her. The sun beat down and the ground was hard and unmoving beneath her feet. The farmers she passed along the way seemed almost over worked as they led their beasts and farmed their fields. Reaping the treasures of the land... no, it just would not suit. After a few nights on the ground, the city of Fairport was like a bright shining jewel. Inside the city was unlike anything she'd seen before. The houses seemed so close together, and people crowded tightly around this or that stall selling fish, jewelry, vegetables, and trinkets from far off lands. The few silvers in her pockets seemed heavy as she eyed a beautiful white gold band mounted with a sparkling princess cut mermaid's-tear sapphire. Never in her life had she seen such a piece of jewelry. Small designs writhed around the band, her eyes widening as she took in the beauty of it. The small fishing village she lived in rarely saw gold, let alone such finery. Quickly she pushed her way to the front of the stall, watching the keeper and those surrounding her carefully. When when she felt she wasn't being watched, she carefully picked up the ring, sliding it up into the sleeve of her coat. Lingering another moment, she casually stepped away from the stall and made her way slowly back through the crowd. Her feet seemed to almost automatically turn towards the smell of sea and pitch. After making her way through the city and down to the water front, the sun had nearly set. Tesni gazed out across the water, taking in the sight of blood reds and dark orange as they stained the waves. Smiling a little she made her way down through the mass of sailors, following the largest group towards the various Inns and Taverns of the town. She felt as though she'd walked to the other side of Fairport's harbor before finding an Inn that seemed less than over crowded, and made her way in. Up to the little tavern bar, she inquired briefly about room and board. Striking what seemed a good deal to her, she settled herself at a small table in the corner to watch the rowdy sailors as she waited for her meal. Resting her elbow on the table, her head in her hand, she watched the room through half opened eyes, finding herself drifting off. Just as she nearly nodded off entirely, the loud bang of her food being roughly set down before her startled her wide awake. “Dun sleep 'ere, girlie. These're dangerous folk.” The haggard inn keeper spoke gruffly, turning away from her after gifting her with that bit of advice. Tesni gazed down into the bowl before her, large swirls of grease riddled the creamy white surface of what she could only assume was some form of chowder. The bowl really appeared unappetizing, but after so long on the road, she was just hungry enough to eat it anyway. Lifting her spoon to her lips, barely managing a sip of the thick liquid before something bumped her elbow, spilling the liquid down the front of her tunic. “What the...” Tesni glanced quickly to her right, only to be met with the pale blue gaze of a rather large brown and white spotted cat. “Now where did you come from darlin'?” She reached down to gently stroke the top of the cat's head as it let out a soft “rowr”. “M'ship's where 'e comes from lass...” A tall one eyed sailor made his way across the room, his rolling gait marking him as a long time sailor. “Seems 'e took a likin' ta ya too... t'ain't oft lil' Delcan 'ere falls for a lassie.” “'e's yer ship's cat then, aye?” Tesni shifted nervously under the single ocular gaze of this very large human. His skin was tanned nearly black, a stark contrast to his silver peppered bright blonde hair. An angry scar interrupted his face starting at his left temple, crossing across his left eye and over his nose to end at the right corner of his lip. A cursory glance over his garb told her he wasn't a simple fisherman. He seemed to bristle with weapondry, as well as apparently random bits of golden jewelry. “Aye, lassie... e'ery good ship's gotta cat, as I'm sure ye know. Wha' brings a lil' think like ye ta such an outta tha way hole? Mos' traveller's find themselves a nice lil' bed further inland.” The big man set himself down at the table with out waiting to be asked. Delcan jumped up from his place next to Tes, plopping down on the table as if he owned it. “I... well, I'm lookin' fer a ship, actually. M'names Tes--” The large man grunted suddenly, pounding a fist on the table, causing Delcan to jump suddenly, hissing loudly in surprise. “Is that so, girl? Lil' slip like ya think ye kin handle a tha sea onna real ship? I'd like ta see that... an' I think so would Delcan... Hafta talk it o'er wit tha rest of tha mates... but we'll see. Jus' watch yerself girlie... lil' things like you tend ta meet bad ends in places like this... I'll see ya on the morrow,” And with that the man stood, disappearing out of the door at the front of the inn. For a brief moment Delcan tilted his brown and white face up at Tesni, then got up, scampering off after the sailor. “Well... wonner how this is gonna turn out...” she muttered quietly, turning her attentions to her nearly forgotten dinner, downing it quickly enough she was barely able to taste it. Once it was finished, she made her way up the stairs to the inn's beds. Most of them were merely pallets of straw set on the floor with blankets over them, though a few bets sat in the far corners. Tesni quickly picked herself out a pallet and crawled under the blankets, falling into a deep sleep. It wasn't dawn that woke her, but a rough hand reaching for the waist of her pants. Quietly she lay for a moment, letting the hand think it may get away with its actions before she pulled the blade from her opposite sleeve, turning to hold it quickly to her attacker's neck. The face of the large sailor from earlier in the evening grinned down at her as he released her, sitting back slowly. “Aye a quick one ya are girlie... not as foolish as ya seem ta look. Get yer things, the mates wanna meet you...” “Ain't you gonna tell me yer name first... or e'en the name o'yer ship? Let alone whatcha do... ya ain't no merchant, an' ya ain't no fishermen... iffin' ya are whatcha think... what need ya got fer a girl like me on yer ship?” She gazed steadily at the man before her, keeping her blade held tight as she watched him. Again the man grinned, wider this time, “Aye girl kin't 'spect ya ta understand... this be onna them things ya jus' gotta do, oportunity only knocks once after all. Howe'er... m'name is Chritan... fellas on the ship call me Scratch. Ship's name is The Wilted Lady... ya kin come'r ya can stay 'n find yerself onna them fisherships 'r merchanters... upta ya.” With that he turned and started down the stairs. Tesni sat on the ground for long moment, thinking hard to herself. Her father would likely never approve of her joining pirates... but the offer hung in the air around her, settling heavily in her mind. She just knew she'd find adventure unlike any she would ever know by following this man... “Chritan... Scratch... wait!” She scrambled quickly to her feet, grabbing her meager belongings and following quickly after the man. Category:Platinum Profiles